


All You're Ever Gonna Be Is Mean

by Kiatana6



Category: Glee
Genre: Evil Quinn, F/M, Not for Finchel fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatana6/pseuds/Kiatana6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross post from fanfiction.</p>
<p>Finn wants to be the hero. When his on stage kiss with Rachel at Nationals blows up in his face he panics and tells a lie. That Rachel planned it. The Glee club turns their misdirected anger on the little diva. She turns to the one person who understands her. Jesse St. James. Will she end up at Carmel? What will Noah do about it? St. Berry/Puckleberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on fanfiction.net A friend showed me this site and I've been in love with it. I decided to cross post this story before writing more. I hope you like it. I don't own glee or anything related to it. Also I never watched the last season. I read the summary for the first episode and was all "Nope. I'm done" I love both St. Berry and Puckleberry. There will be both pairings during this story and honestly I don't know who I want Rachel to end up with.

Rachel  
She had expected anger to be directed at her and Finn. But she had also expected Finn to own up to what he had done and she would stand beside him. Together they would face their accusers. But here she was standing alone with all eyes on her. And then the Rachel Berry was as shocked as anyone else when Finn kissed her right on stage. Sure their song had been emotionally powerful. But she had fully expected Finn to just hold that loving gaze until the lights dimmed and everyone did their little scramble to get into position for the next song. Rachel may have been shocked but she was still a professional and so the show had gone on! When Jesse had said that the kiss had ruined their chances of winning Rachel inwardly agreed. Judges wanted an almost kiss not the real thing.

And in the end Jesse had been right. In was a crushing defeat at the hands of their rivals. Rachel didn't understand why Finn couldn't have thought things through. She had told him she wanted to wait until after nationals to figure out where they were. But he hadn't listened. Maybe he had honestly thought that kiss would win the judges over. A part of Rachel would prefer that over Finn ignoring her wishes. They had come so far!

But then Finn threw it all away. "Rachel said that a kiss would really blow the judges away." Rachel's head snapped up at this. Now she had expected there to be a lot of hurt feelings and some anger. Santana did not disappoint and had been screaming in Spanish for what seemed like the moment they got into the hotel room. While she applauded the Latino girl for waiting until they were in private she was being so loud accusations came flying.

"Figures Berry would ruin our chances to have her perfect moment in the spot light!" Quinn glared

"If I was a judge I'd have voted for anyone else if I had to watch Rachel kiss some one!" This was the first English sentence Santana had managed

"Rachel if you weren't such a diva we'd have won!" It seems once again Mercedes had forgone their diva connection.

"First you handed Vocal Adrenalin Sunshine and now this!" Tina sighed while shaking her head.

Rachel could not hold back any longer. "You guys this wasn't my fault. I never told Finn we should kiss on the stage. It was incredibly tasteless."

"Oh so now you're trying to tell us Finn the guy you've been trying to get forever is a liar?!" Quinn demanded. Maybe this was her chance to get Finn back where he belonged. With her.

They would have continued but Mr. Shue cut them off. "You guys I know we're all disappointed but let's just go to our rooms. We've got a plane to catch." 

Disappointment was a far cry from what he was feeling. Especially the way he had boasted to Dustin before the competition. He didn't know who was lying. But it was just easier to believe Finn unconsciously so it was the way he leaned.Their teacher's words were not the defense Rachel had been hoping for at all! Tears in her eyes Rachel turned and ran to the room she had been sharing with the other girls. She didn't know when the others would come back but was pretty sure there was going to be a Rachel bashing party that night. She thought things were different now. That they were a family. But at the first chance they had turned on her. Blinking back the tears she pulled out her phone and started a text message.

Jesse  
In another and much nicer hotel than the one New Directions were staying in Jesse St. James sat in his hotel room. When his phone beeped he picked it up and read the text. It was from Rachel! After reading it his smile grew. This was perfect. While it pained him that Rachel was upset he saw his opportunity to get back into her life. He didn't understand Rachel's insistence in staying with those losers. They did not deserve her talent. And by taking the proper steps they would lose her. Now was the perfect time to convince her to leave McKinely and spend her senior year at Carmel being treated like the goddess of song that she was. Of course he'd have to get rid of Goolsby. But that would be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is going to be calculating in this story. He’s got a schedule to keep. I will be pulling characters from season four. I need Marley for plot. Even though she annoys me so much. There is nothing there until she opens her mouth to sing. I feel like a lot of the characters from season for were recycled personalities.

Noah

Puck did not like this shit that was going on. It had started when Finn asked him, Artie, Sam, and Matt to help him on his date with Rachel. He knew that no good was going to come of it. But he couldn't resist singing in front of Berry. Then there was that kiss. And that stupid look on Finn's face after that kiss. He could tell that Frankenteen had not thought that through. And no way had Berry planned it! Wait had she? Puck was feeling a little unsure. She sure had stars in her eyes during that date. Well then why had she called it tasteless? Another thing he hated was that St. Jerkface had been right about the kiss ruining their chances of winning.

His stomach dropped when Rachel ran from the room in tears. But he also knew that there was no getting out of the room that night. He shared a look with Hummel. He knew that Kurt might have gotten a little caught up in the moment before. But now he was thinking. Maybe he had come to Finn's side because of their step brotherly bond or some stupid crap like that. Now he was thinking about things too.

Kurt

Kurt nodded absent mindedly at whatever Mercedes was complaining about. Kurt had started out resenting Rachel Berry. She had seemed selfish and bossy. A diva in every sense of the word. But now he understood the depths of her passion. He knew why Mercedes would never be on the same level as her. She would rather be liked than truly successful. Sure maybe she tried to throw her weight around (not a fat joke) and say phrases like 'hell to the no' and 'white boy'. But those were just ways to get people to take notice of her. But she wasn't dedicated like Rachel. Rachel wore what she wanted despite people making fun of her. She spoke her mind and corrected others. And Kurt wished he could be more like her. Then maybe instead of sitting and listening to Mercedes he could be with Rachel comforting her.

He glanced over at his step brother. He was sitting with Quinn and Santana. He didn't know what the whole story was with this kiss. He knew that Rachel still cared about Finn. And that Finn wanted to be with her. But then why blame the kiss on her. By this point Kurt knew his step brother very well. Finn loved being the hero. He liked being viewed as the good guy. And just maybe he thought that kiss was going to win them everything. And when it didn't he protected himself. By sacrificing Rachel. Kurt remembered that afternoon when they were waiting to see if the football boys would pick glee or football. Even Noah had come in before Finn. But no one held that against Finn. They treated him like he saved the day instead. Kurt found it a little strange to really think about this now years later.

Rachel

Rachel sat on her bed. She didn't know why she had texted Jesse. She knew she should hate him. But one thing kept her from doing that. It was something that happened months ago. After the Sunshine incident.  
~Flash back~  
She had been sitting on her bed in tears. She just didn't understand why everyone was so mad at her! What she had done was for the good of the club. And then she heard her phone go off. Her spirits lifted. Surely it was Finn to tell her he had been out of line before. Her eyes widened at the familiar number. It was no longer saved in his phone but she would remember it forever. Jesse St. James. She should just delete it. But instead she read it. The text was only two words. It didn't need to be longer.

I understand.  
~End Flash back~

Rachel didn't know how she knew but she knew that he had been talking about Sunshine. Of all the boys she had sung with Jesse was her equal in every way. Noah was close and would be if he wasn't afraid for people to see how much he loved music. And Finn could be so much better if he would put in the effort. But Finn liked things easy. And with Mr. Shuester things were easy. Due to a lack of competition male lead solos were handed to him by their Spanish teacher who was clearly living out his glory days through Finn. It would be a lie to tell herself she didn't know why she texted Jesse, why she reached out to him when he had clearly disapproved of the kiss. No one in that other room was on her side. But where ever Jesse was he would be. When her phone alerted her that she had a text message she knew who it was from. Reaching for her phone she flipped it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets to work through texts

~Rachel~  
If you worked with your own kind this would have never happened. -JsJ

It'll be okay. Don't worry. -JsJ

Rachel read the message over and over and the one that followed it a moment later. She had expected him to say something like this. But the comforting second message was a nice surprise. She knew what Jesse was saying. If she worked with people with talent like hers first of all they wouldn't have lost in the first place. And if they hadn't won they wouldn't have turned on her like a pack of wolves. But Rachel had hope. Right now everyone was just upset. Surely tomorrow Finn would realize that telling that lie was wrong. They could never be a couple again of course but at least the glee club members would know the truth and they could move on.

~Jesse~  
Jesse we're just teenagers. Not everyone can be as mature as you or me. –RB

Jesse read this text with a snort. It was so like Rachel to defend them. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap and his phone sitting beside him. Though he traded one for the other when it came time to reply. He was currently putting together a music video medley of Rachel's singing performances. Once he got back to Lima he was going to have a lot to do in a short time. He admitted Rachel was brilliant. When she graduated she was going to be applying for performing arts schools. And if she could turn a group of losers like New Directions into national champions it would look so much better on her application than being part of a continuously winning team like Vocal Adrenalin. But time was ticking away and as far as he was concerned there was no longer time for that. And to have at least one national title on her application with V.A. would be better than nothing.

~Rachel~  
Your loyalty is admirable but misplaced Rachel. These people don't deserve you. I know they say an artist must suffer for their work but you don't have to take it so literally. –JsJ

Rachel smiled. Jesse was a master at back handed compliments. Was her loyalty miss placed? She had known from day one that she was the most talented member of glee club. It had all seemed rather hopeless until Finn came and gave them a decent male lead. Then Noah, or Puck as he preferred to be called not that she would ever do such a thing, came along. And while his rep was on solid enough ground be part of glee club he refused to be the male lead she deserved. Not one to sit and putter she started work on Finn. And while he had improved he still wasn't where he could be.

~Jesse~  
Of course they don't deserve me. They're too preoccupied with that ridiculous twaddle about high school being the golden years. But I believe in them. And while I'm getting tired of drama this will blow over sooner or later. And by the time my senior year starts this will all be over.-RB 

Jesse's smile grew at this message. Rachel never hid how she felt when it came to music. She didn't hesitate to admit that New Directions didn't deserve her. She knew she was more talented. He knew how much she hated it when others got solos she deserved. Shuester's idealism was foolish. Not everyone could be a star. If everyone was a star than that meant no one was. Rachel Berry was born to be a star. And in N.D. she wasn't allowed to be one. This wouldn't be a problem in V.A. which was why he had to get her there. He had to save Rachel from a mediocre musical death. Now was a crucial point. He had to encourage Rachel to stay positive but not in a way that would make her feel like he wasn't talking about anything more than that group of musical dead weight. Once he pushed send he continued on his Rachel Berry music profile.  
~Rachel~  
Rachel you are going to move on to better things. Before you know it what happened with that kiss won't matter at all.- JsJ

When she read that text Rachel couldn't help but smile. Jesse was right! Surely the others would see that they were wrong and they could move on. She hoped that they could spend the summer together and she could cut down on the summer activities she did to keep busy and distract herself that she didn't have many friends. Once again Jesse understood her. He knew how to think beyond the immediate future. He wanted to be on broadway too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Noah makes his first move.

~Rachel~  
Rachel didn't know how long she had stayed up. She did know that she had gone to bed in an empty room. But when she woke up all the other girls were there, though they seemed to have chosen sleeping space as far from her as possible. Tina was even sleeping on the floor. Rachel felt his chest clench painfully. Mercedes was one thing but Tina was normally so quiet and sweet. Shaking herself she slipped out of her bed to do her morning routine before anyone else got up. She was going to have to count on her show face that was for sure.

By the time the other girls got up Rachel was reading silently. As she expected no one paid any attention to her. In fact it was a like everyone was going out of their way to avoid her. Except for one person. When someone flopped onto the bed beside her Rachel's head shot up in surprise. "Hey Rachel will you write me a cool song?" Brittany asked. "I know it'll never be as good as My Cup. But that's okay. But don't make it better than My Headband. I don't want it to get jealous by me getting a new favorite song."

Rachel wasn't sure how to reply at first. "I…okay Brittany." What else was she supposed to say when Brittany asked her such a silly question with such a serious expression? If it was anyone else Rachel would have thought they were making fun of her. But Brittany wasn't just anyone. Before anything else could be said Santana was towering over them.

"Britt what are you doing?!" Santana demanded hands on her hip. The blonde girl blinked up at her fellow cheerio with a bit of confusion. "I'm asking Rachel to write a song for me." She answered. "Britt we're not talking to Berry!" Santana reminded her best friend with a little hiss of anger before taking hold of Brittany's hand pulling her up without another word.

Rachel watched them move away with a sad expression. She could hear Brittany say something about a dream she had last night. Probably something her cat had told her. Though since it had Brittany talking to her Rachel was willing to believe anything that cat 'said' in or out of a dream. Going back to her book Rachel acted as if it didn't bother her at all that the glee girls were all against her. She had kind of expected to wake up alone in the room because everyone else would crash in the boy's room just to avoid her. She wasn't flattered that they hadn't done that. Rachel knew that if that had happened and word got back to any parents that boys and girls had slept in the same room on the glee field trip that meant Mr. Shue would be in trouble. Sue Sylvester did not need the glee kids helping her find ways to destroy the glee club. They probably felt like Rachel had almost ended things often enough.

Tired of pretending to read while everyone ignored her Rachel got up. She was already packed and ready to go. So she grabbed her wheeled her suitcase down to the lobby to sit and wait. She wasn't about to trust her bag all alone with the glee girls with how they currently felt about her. Rachel wouldn't put it past Quinn or Santana to dump her clothes in a bath tub of water and then put the sopping wet mess back in her suitcase.

Rachel grabbed an apple from the little room where there was complimentary fruit, coffee, and pastries. The fruit selection wasn't that great. There were some teas to pick from Rachel discovered them almost hidden behind the sugar and sweeteners. But Rachel preferred the tea she had at home. First of all it was loose leaf which was SO much better than bagged. Plus she had a cast iron tea pot that she brewed it in which was the best way to brew her special herbal tea blend created to keep her healthy. And of course she wasn't going to go for coffee. That stuff stunted your growth and Rachel felt her height was just right. She was petite not short. Certainly not a midget no matter what Santana or Quinn said! Pastries? Why not just inject fat and calories into her thighs? No thank you the apple would suffice just fine considering all that was available.

Though after sitting back down Rachel ended up just looking down at the apple in her hands rather than eating it. "You know Berry those are for eating." A voice drawled. "And if you're posing for dramatic reasons that are not a very good position.

For the second time that morning Rachel found herself looking up in surprise at a voice of a person who was now sitting beside her. But this time it was not Brittany with Santana in the wings to pull her away. It was Noah Puckerman. Rachel knew he preferred to be called Puck but that was not a name! It wasn't even a good nickname. It made her think of hockey and Noah was a football player. But even if Noah was a hockey player that would be a horrible nickname. But Noah had long ago given up on getting her to call him Puck like everyone else did. And Rachel was rather proud of that.

She blinked at the boy casually sitting beside her. Once…twice…three times. Yup Noah was still there. She looked at him as if she wasn't quite sure what to make of him just now. And to be honest Rachel didn't. He wasn't glaring at her or anything. In fact he looked a little bored. Though Rachel knew he wasn't really. If he didn't want to sit there with her than he wouldn't be. He'd go and do…well something else. But what was he doing there, sitting, and looking so casual? Why wasn't he calling her names or blaming her for what had happened?

Just as she was about to ask what was going on and if this was some kind of trick Noah spoke. "I don't believe that shit Finn was saying about that kiss." He announced with a frown.

~Noah~

Noah watched Rachel's face. She was so expressive. He knew she was wondering what he was doing down here so early or why he wasn't blaming her for everything. When she gasped and said "Noah! Language!" As if she was his mom or something. Now normally if some chick tried to do that to him it would piss him off. But with Berry it was mildly annoying but okay. Unless she did it a lot. Some things you just had to let go damnit! "Yeah that kiss was like a train wreck. I mean seriously who would want to kiss Finn in front of all those people?" This part was added when he saw that crest fallen expression. She was remembering something said to her last night and he didn't want to do that.

"When the kiss was over Finn looked just as surprised as anyone else. But then the lights went dim." Puck explained.

"I just don't know why he would make up a lie like that!" Rachel sighed with a shake of her head. Noah snorted and she politely ignored it, he appreciated that because his Ma wouldn't have. "I know why. Even when we were kids Finn liked being the Boy Scout. He likes being the good guy. The one to save the day. So when that kiss ruined everything he panicked and reacted in the wrong way." He hated that. Yeah he was an asshole. But Noah didn't pretend to be anything he wasn't. He wasn't any girl's knight in shining armor. And girls didn't call him to be saved. Though Noah sometimes thought it must be a nice feeling. Why else would Finn be so dumb as to make up a lie like that? Didn't they have enough problems with St. Jerk Face hanging around them? At least he was gone for the time being. Not for good. Only someone like Finn would think that was the end of seeing Jesse St. James. That asshole had wormed his way back into Rachel's good graces. And if Puck was Jesse he would be doing whatever it took to make sure he stayed there.

Rachel didn't say anything for a long time. Just when Puck was starting to get worried she spoke. It was only three words but they spoke volumes because when it came to Rachel Berry he was leaning how to listen.

"Thank you Noah."

Noah closed his eyes and acted like he was going to sleep. Honestly he wasn't sure what else to say. He certainly wasn't ready to face the feeling those three quiet words stirred in him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Puckleberry in this one. Also my take on what Rachel and Shelby's relationship. Something they never bothered with on the show. Another thing they didn't really go into detail about why Rachel let Jesse back into her life. I like to think that it took a little more work than one duet and a few questions. I never really liked that whole "I didn't know I had to go to class" bit. Also I know I switch between Noah and Puck. Deal with it.

~Rachel~  
Rachel sat with Noah. She read her book and he seemed to be asleep. She couldn't tell if he was pretending or not. She was sure that when it wasn't a school day Noah preferred to be asleep at this hour of the day. But even if he was asleep Rachel wasn't offended. Just him sitting close to her, knowing he was on her side was enough for her.

~Noah~  
And no, Puck was not asleep, nor was he just resting his eyes. To be honest he didn't know what to say to Rachel. He had never needed to just talk with a girl when it wasn't going to lead up to at least a make out session. So while he liked being around Berry he didn't know how to talk to her. Yet. For now showing his support seemed to be enough. Berry wasn't questioning his presence but had instead just accepted it. Maybe she was afraid to question him after what happened last time. Last time she had questioned his motives it was about Quinn. And then their farce of a relationship, if one chose to call it that, ended. Back then they were both in love with other people. Or at least they thought they were in love. Noah had woken up long before she had. Before Rachel had always over looked Finn's faults. Why did girls always think they could fix guys? Puck didn't have the answer to that so he kept his eyes shut.

~Rachel~  
Rachel thought that if she kept at it then she could change him. She had already gotten some desired effects. Finn was the first boy to show her positive romantic attention. Though the way Finchel started hadn't been the most honest. Rachel thought Finn would grow up. If he could see what life had to offer he would put aside the ridiculous idea of the two of them settling down right after high school in a little house with a white picket fence and have two point five children. But more and more she secretly worried that Finn was going to never leave Lima. How often had he made comments about what a great place Lima was to grow up? It was like he didn't understand that she had grown up Lima too but still needed to leave it. She had wanted her first love to be the big love in her life. But now she was seeing that it wasn't going to be. She was over Finn and his immature attitude. If he wanted to waste his life in Lima that was fine with her! But she wasn't going to drown with him.

Her week with Noah seemed like a life time ago. But thinking upon it made Rachel wonder. Noah said he was on her side of this story. But what would happen when they were back at school. What would happen to her? Rachel knew if the other kids knew that not even the glee club kids liked her right now it would be open season for Rachel Berry. Her dry cleaning bill was going to sky rocket again! Though it was worth it so Dad and Daddy didn't know she was bullied. A lot had changed in her home life. Shelby had attentively approached her through email and they had started to talk. Rachel had decided to forgive Shelby. She knew Shelby had been a little freaked out before even though she had planned their meeting. By seeking Shelby out Rachel voided the contract about no contact. Rachel had often thought she wanted something only to find out later on that she wasn't ready. Like when she was seven and thought she was ready for a more advanced dance class. That had not worked out well at all.

So Rachel understood Shelby wanting to get the daughter she gave away as a baby back in the world. But then when it did happen finding out that she wasn't quite prepared to face her fast growing teenage daughter. Rachel also no longer thought of Beth as her replacement. It was natural to want a child of your own. Shelby just wanted a second chance at having a baby. Rachel knew there were several times she wished for a second chance at something and was denied. Some of those experiences helped her create Get It Right.

She was given regular pictures of Beth and had even video chats with both her mother and baby sister. Not that Beth had much idea what was going on. Soon the one year old needed to be put down because she was tired of sitting still. But before that point she was able to focus on the girl on the screen who smiled and waved and made funny faces. But both mother and daughter were nervous about a play date. Part of that was the boy sitting right next to her. Rachel didn't know how Noah would feel about her spending time with the baby he was forced to give up because Quinn didn't want to take care of the baby. She said it was because she wanted what was best for Beth. And Rachel believed that. But a part of her believed that Quinn just wanted her old life back.

Rachel knew the entire glee club thought that Jesse just smiled at her with those bright blue eyes and she had fallen back under his spell. When he had come back it was Shelby she went to for advice. And going to her mother for advice about a boy was always something she had dreamed of doing as a child. It was from Shelby that Rachel learned of Jesse's phone calls. At first he blamed Shelby for the strange hurt he was experiencing. If Shelby had never ordered him to befriend her then Jesse would have never spoken to her. They would have been nothing but the male and female lead of rival glee clubs. But anger turned to grief as Jesse came to understand this new strange pain was heart break. There were a lot of late night phone calls. After all Shelby was both missing Rachel and regretting how things had happened as well. It was Shelby who told her that she thought Jesse had changed. And now Rachel knew it for herself. Oh he was still very much the same and very much a kindred diva spirit. But there was a new softness to his eyes. When she thought of Jesse as a diva Rachel wasn't being insulting. Because Rachel was a true diva as well. It wasn't just some slang word to be thrown around in a desperate bid for street credit.

~Noah~  
Puck remembered their week together. It had started out with him trying to follow that crazy dream. During that week he had learned that Rachel liked order and everything in its proper place. Yes she was opinionated and bossy. But she wore really short skirts. Now Santana may have made fun of those knee socks but combined with those little skirts they made Berry's short legs look like they went for miles. The only way they could be better was if they were like cheerio skirts and went up every time one of them turned.

But Rachel was special. She believed in him in ways no one had before. Berry told him that he had a lot better odds of gaining a music scholarship than a football one. And he had to admit she was right. Puck loved music. Before glee he only sang his sister to sleep or to himself in his room. Rachel encouraged him. She always had. They had grown up going to temple together. Though they steered clear of one another. Rachel Berry had always been that weird girl with the two dads. And when they got a little older she was still weird but also had the title of loser attached to her. Shit she had even helped him study during that week. Apparently she didn't want to date someone who didn't take class seriously. So he didn't ditch that week either. But then he had caved to social stigma. Being popular and avoiding getting slushied became more important than being with Rachel Berry. He saved himself while he could. And she didn't even get mad. Instead she understood and let him go. This was way worse. Puck wondered how different things would have been if she fought him…..if he had fought for them. Things were going to get bad for Rachel. But this time Puck…no Noah wanted to be there for her. Puck smiled slightly eyes still closed.

~Rachel~  
Rachel looked up as the other glee kids started to make their way into the lobby. She got a few dirty looks. She noticed some looked a little confused at what Noah was doing there with her. Brittany smiled at her. Quinn and Santana shot her a dirty look. Mercedes glared. Tina averted her eyes. The glee boys just didn't pay her any mind. Finn had the nerve to give her a nervous sheepish look. He was probably hoping she would understand what he had done and would forgive him. Rolling her eyes Rachel looked at Kurt. The small swell of hope was crushed when he smiled at her but allowed Mercedes to pull him to the coffee. She had thought Kurt might be on her side since he clearly wasn't siding automatically with Finn. Sighing she took a bite of her apple. Soon they would all be on a plane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is a busy little bee while the glee club heads home

~Rachel~  
The little groups kept to themselves while partaking of the breakfast offerings. At one point Sam came over to see if Puck wanted to join the other guys. Rachel glanced up from her book but only for a moment. Noah was still sitting with his eyes closed or at least he had been. Noah opened his eyes and looked at Sam. He glanced over where the boys were sitting. Even over to the group of girls then shook his head. "Nah I'm cool here with Berry."

Rachel watched Sam's reaction. He was clearly surprised. He glanced at her and their eyes met. Rachel liked Sam well enough. She didn't know him. And he didn't know her. Rachel knew he was afraid to get to know her. He took his cue from the others. He didn't want damage his tentative popularity. Being on the football team did not completely protect you. Plus there was that whole brief relationship with Quinn and then Santana. But Rachel knew Sam well enough to know he wouldn't question Noah. Noah was an alpha male. If he said he was going to something or didn't want to do something that was that. The corners of her mouth lifted when Sam turned in defeat and returned to the others. She could see Santana watching with narrowed eyes and wondered if it was her who had put Sam up to the task of getting Noah away from her.

Mr. Schue soon made his own appearance shortly after. Rachel felt that their teacher should have been the first one out there. With how late he was Rachel could have run out for breakfast and he would never have known! Maybe she and Noah could have had an adventure. But Rachel knew that this was not the proper time to say anything. She watched him get the lay of the land. Was he going to say something inspiring to encourage them all to get along? No. He was just going to get some coffee. Frowning Rachel shook her head a little. Really?! This man called himself their music mentor and this was how he handled things! He should have taken charge the night before not sending them all to bed like children.

This wasn't the first time Rachel had felt frustration over Mr. Schuester's lack of professionalism. She didn't want to admit it but this competition probably had been doomed before it started despite the kiss. Figuring out a song just before the competition? Vocal Adrenalin probably started to work on their set list the day after their victory. And what about his bad habit of repetition? Mr. Schue took the saying if it isn't broke don't fix it much too seriously. Though she was a bit flattered that he had decided on song writing because it had worked for them before. And once again it just proved that if the club would listen to her ideas instead of shutting her down they would win more often. It was getting a little tiring to save the day and have no one appreciate it. She had been working on Don't Rain on My Parade since she was a child yet all the others acted she just pulled that song out of her rear end!

She had caught the audience by surprise when she entered from the back. She had not lolly gagged about on the aisle. Unlike Sam and Quinn at sectionals and it had gotten them a tie. A tie! Santana had been given a solo instead of herself. Sometimes Rachel felt that Jesse was right and that all this fairness and everyone is a star nonsense was complete hokum! If everyone was a star than that meant no one was. Will Shuester was not preparing them properly to follow their passion. A casting director certainly wasn't going to care if he disappointed some one by giving the role to the right person for the job.

Everyone thought she was just bossy and opinionated. Well she was. But Rachel knew she had the right to be. She had been performing since she was a baby and had been in more classes by now that most people took in their life. Of course she specialized in certain areas but she made sure to try new things. Though she wished she was as good as Matt and Brittany. Ballet was one of her specialties. Besides if it hadn't been for her nearly half the club would still be half performing and her voice would be nothing by now! She wasn't a miracle worker and could not carry an entire team by herself. Sometimes glee was very exhausting. Not that she let anyone see. This was something she needed to do to take her next step closer to her Broadway dream.

~Kurt~  
Kurt had tried to sneak out of the boys' room. Puck had already gone but no one seemed to care. Unlike the others he had kept all his stuff neat so when it was time to go he wouldn't be scrambling about. But just when he was about to leave Finn asked him for some help. And even though he knew this whole debacle was his fault Kurt couldn't say no without it leading to a lengthy discussion and maybe a fight. Kurt did not like confrontation. He got enough of it from those muscle headed jerks in letterman jackets. He kept in mind that high school was just four years of your life. For some sad creatures they were all you had. They said high school was the golden years. Kurt pitied those people. He couldn't wait for high school to be over so he could get on with his life. There would still be plenty of people who would hate him for being gay. But there would also be more people who understood him. And while he had been hoping to find a boyfriend before graduating high school Kurt knew it wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't.

After helping Finn out he grabbed his bag and left the room. He didn't know if this was true or not. But it felt like Mercedes had been waiting for him. Because all of the sudden she was by his side, saying something about how Rachel had been sitting and reading while everyone was getting ready. "Little miss perfect, I bet she was laughing at us all as we hurried to get ready." Mercedes said loudly. "She just sat there reading her book until finally she left." Kurt tuned in and out. When they got to the lobby he found himself looking around for Rachel. When he found her he was surprised to see Puck sitting next to her. Was he asleep? And then those big brown eyes met his own. Kurt felt like Rachel was looking into his soul. Feeling guilty he quickly looked away.

~Rachel~  
When it came time to catch cabs to the airport there was a small problem when no one but Puck wanted to share a cab with Rachel. Mr. Shue put an end to the arguments when he ordered Matt and Sam, who happened to be closest to him, to just get in the waiting cab. Rachel was great full for Noah's silent support. He even ignored Santana when she called out that if he got into her cab he could sit between her and Brittany. Rachel figured from her tone she was implying that he would be able to 'get some'. But Noah declined! The cab ride was uneventful. Everyone was still ignoring her. And even though Noah. She wondered where Jesse was and if he too was getting on a plane. Of course he wouldn't be flying coach. As a Vocal Adrenalin member he was used to flying first class. No doubt another perk happily paid for by the school for their national champions.

~Jesse~  
What Rachel didn't know was that Jesse had flown back already. At first he had been planning on a late morning early afternoon flight so he could sleep in a little. But with his new mission started he had changed his flight around. While New Directions were still in the air he was knocking on the door of the current Vocal Adrenalin coach. Goolsby opened the door and raised a perfectly manicured brow at the sight of the most recent Vocal Adrenalin lead standing before him. But he stepped aside to let him in anyways. "Jesse to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jesse walked in and glanced around. He liked that Goolsby wasn't asking pointless questions. Like how he knew where he lived. "What would you do if I told you I knew a way to destroy Will Schuester's glee club in such a way that Schuester will probably never dare to show his face in the show choir circuit again?" Jesse knew that Dustin had loved beating Will. But he still had a grudge against the man.

"I'd say I'm listening." Dustin replied. He could tell that this was what Jesse wanted to hear from the smile on his face. When Jesse looked around he followed him to the living room watching as he pulled a CD out from his bag. His curiosity mixed with confusion. It was a series of that Berry girl singing. "What is this?" Yes she was good. But she was totally devoted to Schuester. He had wanted her last year but settled for Sunshine.

Jesse didn't say anything as he watched the CD. He had collected Rachel's performances, mined her my space page for the best of her video uploads. The CD started off strong with Rachel performing Get It Right. "She wrote that song herself." He muttered softly. He had picked out five songs all that show cased Rachel's amazing talent. Jesse knew that Goolsby wouldn't have seen Rachel perform at sectionals. So he saved the best for last. Don't Rain On My Parade. "They won because of her. Those other schools had been given their set list. And at the last minute Rachel went on and performed. If you let her audition for Vocal Adrenalin she'll get in. And Will's glee club will fall apart."

Goolsby had watched the performances silently. Finally he shook her head. "No way. She'd never leave No Directions and I'd never let her try out." It was too big a risk.

Jesse had been expecting this. "Actually yes you will let her try out. That is if you value your job." He could tell he had the man's attention. "I know what you're thinking. You haven't lost a competition so there's no reason to fire you. But do you really think the principle would have you over the guy who had been winning the school nationals since he was a freshman? Who cannot just coach but know just what to do and say because he's been on the other side? And of course I'll have Shelby's backing. You won't stand a chance."

Goolsby looked away for a moment. They both knew the only reason he had a chance at this job was because Shelby had quit taking care of her adopted daughter. Shelby Corcoran was a legend. "And why would she favor you." He could tell from the look on Jesse's face that this was the question he was waiting for.

"Why? Because Rachel is Shelby's daughter, and even though she gave Rachel up to her two gay dads she never stopped missing or loving her long lost daughter. And if you're wondering what that has to do with me I'm the one she used to make first contact with Rachel. They are now slowly building a new mother daughter relationship. Right now Rachel is getting fed up with Schuester's misguided teachings. Rachel can get you something that no Vocal Adrenalin has ever gotten. A clean sweep. She's going to give you that missing emotion that we Vocal Adrenalin can't manage." He knew Goolsby would know what he was talking about. With her they could pull of a funk number!

Dustin was shocked at this news. He knew Shelby. She was ruthless but loyal. Jesse could be bluffing but he could just as easily be totally serious. He did have one big point. If he could get her to his side it would make beating baby hands all the more sweeter than normal. It might be enough of a defeat so McKinley never raised a glee club again! Schuester might even quit his job out of shame. That would be so perfect! He could even rub his triumph in Sue Sylvester's face.

Jesse left a few minutes later. "Get her to that audition." Five little words but they spoke volume. Jesse knew he could rush. Everything had to happen at just the right moment. But to have Rachel Berry back in his life Jesse would wait a thousand years.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate constructive criticism. So if you hate this more than anything else in your life it would be considerate to offer a way to fix what you don't like. I know some people don't like everyone ganging up on Rachel. But lets be honest. Peer pressure is a powerful thing. Mr. Schue isn't a bad guy but it's hard to deal with a pack of angry teenagers. Plus he's dealing with his own disappointments.


End file.
